


La preda

by Yma



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yma/pseuds/Yma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non prenderlo di forza e portarselo chissà dove. Voleva che l’altro uomo lo percepisse, sentisse il suo sguardo voglioso su di sé e capisse che no, non si sarebbe liberato tanto facilmente dell’attaccante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La preda

**Author's Note:**

> No, non c'è una ragione per tutto ciò. L'ho scritta di getto e basta dopo la sconfitta del City contro, appunto, il Southampton dove Shane Long(autore del primo goal) gioca. Non so perché lui e non so perché mi è venuta così. Davvero.
> 
> Ovviamente non conosco i personaggi, non ci guadagno e oltre al risultato NULLA di tutto ciò è mai accaduto.

Il goal di Mané lo aveva esaltato. Aveva deciso. Se avessero vinto avrebbe festeggiato come si deve e si sarebbe portato qualcuno di quel campo a letto. Non fu difficile scegliere la sua preda. Lo adocchiò quasi subito continuando ad ammirarlo per bene ogni volta che ne aveva occasione. Gli passava accanto e lo squadrava con un sorrisetto malizioso: da sotto a sopra, da sopra a sotto soffermandosi volentieri sui glutei sodi.  
Mané si scatenò quella sera e Long non poté che amarlo: era appena passato il 70° minuto e lui già si pregustava la SUA vittoria. Continuava a tenere quel sorrisetto furbo mentre lo spogliava con lo sguardo. Era certo che anche l’altro uomo si fosse accorto delle sue attenzioni ma che non lo avesse preso sul serio. E questo non poté che stimolare ancora di più l’attaccante. Sposato, etero, impegnato Long lo avrebbe avuto: non si sarebbe mai lasciato sfuggire quelle gambe così tornite, il sedere ben modellato e quelle spalle larghe avvolte dalla maglietta non proprio aderente. Il suo viso era solo leggermente bagnato dal sudore, come se non avesse corso anche lui durante il match. Doveva essere davvero ben allenato nonostante non fosse più giovanissimo e sotto quella maglietta sicuramente c’erano degli addominali che non vedevano l’ora di essere scoperti. Long dovette mordersi il labbro inferiore per non prenderlo di forza e portarselo chissà dove. Voleva che l’altro uomo lo percepisse, sentisse il suo sguardo voglioso su di sé e capisse che no, non si sarebbe liberato tanto facilmente dell’attaccante.

Finalmente la partita finì e loro vinsero. Long esultò con tutti gli altri compagni e poi si sedette un attimo sul prato, sempre con quel cavolo di sorrisino mentre masticava la sua infinita gomma. Avrebbe aspettato che tutti si fossero stretti le mani e si fossero avviati negli spogliatoi prima di approcciarsi al famoso uomo.  
Quando gli sembrò il momento adatto, si alzò e si avvicinò al signor Marriner: prima strinse le mani ai suoi collaboratori e poi a lui, mostrandogli ancora più ampliato quel sorriso che aveva tenuto su per quasi tutta la partita.  
“Ha arbitrato davvero bene” gli disse, coprendosi la bocca con una mano per non farsi riprendere dalle telecamere.  
“La ringrazio” rispose quello con un sorriso di cortesia. Long lo vedeva. Lo vedeva nel suo sguardo quel leggero imbarazzo che gli aveva provocato. Che soddisfazione.  
“Se vuole altri complimenti basta seguirmi dopo l’intervista” sussurrò al suo orecchio mentre si avviavano verso il tunnel che li avrebbe portati agli spogliatoi.  
L’uomo più grande raddrizzò le spalle e indurì lo sguardo.  
“Si fidi, non se ne pentirà” continuò suadente mentre una mano scivolava leggera dalla schiena al sedere, dove soffermò un po’ prima di congedarsi con una veloce palpata. E prima di essere totalmente inghiottito dai giornalisti fece un rapido occhiolino all'arbitro che non smetteva di seguirlo con lo sguardo.

Boom. Preso.

Pensò mentre il ghigno sul suo volto non sparì per tutta l’intervista.


End file.
